


Comment ça, on n'est plus jumeaux ?

by Euroz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euroz/pseuds/Euroz
Summary: Harry Potter, assister par Severus Snape, apprend aux jumeaux Weasley pourquoi ils ne sont plus jumeaux. La légende des jumeaux du changement est en cause ! Mais qu'elle est cette chose ? Et pourquoi le couple Forge et Gred a failli éclater ? Vous voulez savoir, vous aimez les Fw/Gw et le Mpreg ? Alors venez lire ! [C]





	Comment ça, on n'est plus jumeaux ?

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas

Fred Weasley s'observa dans le miroir. Rien ne changeait de d'habitude : ses cheveux roux, sa peau pâle, ses yeux bleus et ses innombrables tâches de sons, sauf cette petite bosse dure que formait son ventre. Il soupira et lança le sort qu'il avait inventé pour cacher ça. Lui qui avait l'habitude de TOUT partager avec son jumeau était obliger de cacher cette chose. Il n'essayer même pas de la nommé. Mais quel idée de faire ça pendant… Pendant quoi ! Et quel idée avait-il eut d'écouter son frère ! Ça faisait trois mois qu'ils avaient fêté leur anniversaire et fait ça. Depuis deux jours, Fred savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi Charlie et ses collègues avaient parlé de grossesses masculines ? Et pourquoi Charlie avait lu CE livre ? Fred se laissa tomber sur le lit de son refuge. Quand Charlie avait expliqué comment faire, il avait eut l'impression que le monde lui était tombé sur l'estomac et il avait eut besoin de s'isoler où personne ne le chercherait ou le trouverait. Il avait eut la sensation du transplaner et il était atterrit ici. Ici était son refuge, tout les jumeaux en avaient-enfin un comme le sien seulement pour ceux magique- comme le lui avait expliqué la Magie à travers le tableau noir. L'endroit était simple : le sol était en bois clair lisse, les murs bleus pâles, un coin cuisine, un coin pour manger, un coin salon avec le tableau noir et une bibliothèque qui vous donnait les livres dont vous avez besoin, un coin chambre avec un berceau et une salle de bain. Fred ne voulait pas pensé au pourquoi du berceau.

 

Harry était hors du champ anti-transplantage du Terrier quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules puis l'horrible sensation de transplaner. Il arriva miraculeusement sur ses pieds et se retourna vers son agresseur.

_ Fred ?

_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir emmené comme ça mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un de confiance et tu es le seul dont je suis sûr du silence.

_ Fred… Tu commences à me faire peur.

_ Ce n'est pas dangereux-enfin je crois- ça va juste changer ma vie… Et celle de Georges, si je le mes au courant.

_ Qu'es-ce qui t'arrives ?

_ Je suis enceint ! De Georges, sanglota-t-il.

_ Donc ?

_ Harry ! C'est mon jumeau !

_ Pas du tout.

_ Qu'es-ce que tu dis…

_ Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Tous les siècles, il y a un couple de jumeau mâle qui annonce un grand changement dans la Communauté Magique, s'ils sont du côté de la Lumière, c'est un bon changement, s'ils sont du côté des Ténèbres, c'est le contraire. Ça ne me choc pas puisque vous êtes le seul « couple » de vrai jumeau mâle qui soit proche d'un des deux camps. De plus, la Magie agit.

_ Mais notre ADN… Et législativement…

_ Comme je viens de le dire, la Magie a agit. Fred, tu es en dessous donc tu es devenu le cousin au degré qui permet cette relation pour ta famille. Et sur les papiers, le sceau de la Magie montre votre nouvelle… Filiation.

_ Tu mens ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai…

_ Je n'ai pas inventé les jumeaux du changement ! Vous êtes le bon couple puisque ça fait trois siècles que le couple roux n'est pas sortit ! Fred… Regardes-moi ! Ais-je l'air de mentir ?

_ Non. Mais…

_ Très bien ! Transplane-nous chez Severus.

_ Quoi ?

_ Il n'y a que toi qui peux nous faire transplaner d'ici et j'ai besoin de Severus.

_ Qui ?

_ Le professeur Snape !

_ Comment ?

_ Pense à lui !

_ Tu appelles le professeur Snape par son prénom…

_ Fred… Mon héritage magique s'est réveillé pendant la dernière tâche du Tournoi. J'ai eus le temps de trouver mon âme-sœur, j'ai presque seize ans !

Fred, trop choqué pour répondre, attrapa Harry par les épaules et transplana vers Snape. Ils arrivèrent en bordure d'une jolie petite maison et virent Severus dans le jardin en tenue moldue. Le maître des potions fut kidnappé aussi vite que son compagnon.

 

Severus se frotta lentement le front : il avait mal à la tête. Fred Weasley était têtu quand il s'y mettait. Il avait fallu aller copier leurs actes de naissance- à lui et son jumeau- ainsi que faire une potion de génétique pour le convaincre. Un vrai Judas. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et regarda le roux dormir dans son lit. Le bruit des tasses lui fit tourner la tête vers la cuisine, Harry était en train de faire du thé. L'homme sourit, le plus jeune faisait un thé délicieux. Quand la boisson chaude fut finit, Severus métamorphosa le canapé en lit et ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre.

 

Après moult discussion enflammée Severus et Harry réussirent à convaincre Fred de dire la vérité à son jumeau. Georges apparu dans le refuge après l'appel de son frère. Fred ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermée et de jeter un regard suppliant vers les deux bruns.

_ Dis-le ou je le fais, menaça Harry.

_ Je suis enceint, murmura Fred d'une voix presque imperceptible.

_ J'avais deviné, répondit sèchement Georges.

_ De toi, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

_ QUOI ! Mais… Mais c'est…

Harry lui colla un passage d'un livre sous le nez et Georges eut tout le loisir de le lire. Quand il finit, il soupira de soulagement et prit son alter égo contre lui.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

 

_**Tois ans plus tard!** _

 

La pièce était remplie de monde tout en étant presque silencieuse, tous les regards étaient accrochés au petit bout de chou qui venait de naître. Le deuxième enfant de Fred et Georges. Le bébé dormait dans son berceau veillé par son grand frère Harrison, presque comme son parrain. Fred était couché dans le lit juste à côté et sourit en voyant sa petite fille ouvrit les yeux. Les deux enfants avaient les cheveux couleur feux mais Harmonie avait les yeux bleus alors que Harrison les avait marrons très clairs. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Fred s'exclama :

_ Harry !

_ Bonjour tous le monde.

_ Vous arrivez juste au moment où elle ouvre les yeux, dit Georges.

_ Cette petite à du goût, dit une voix qui faisait tremblez de peur tous les élèves de Poudlard.

_ Severus, ne commences pas ! Tu ne lui apprendras pas les potions dans le dos de tout le monde comme avec Harrison.

_ Bien sûr, amour.

Severus prit le Gryffondor contre lui et caressa son ventre arrondi. Harry sourit tendrement.

_ Comment te sens tu, demanda Hermione, la marraine de la petite fille, à Harry.

_ Je vais bien, ça commence juste un faire un peu lourd.

_ Pff, souffla le dernier frère Weasley.

Harry ne releva pas ainsi que Severus mais le reste des adultes le fusilla du regard. Quand Voldemort était mort deux ans auparavant, Harry avait enfin put avouer qu'il était avec Severus. Tout le monde l'avait plutôt bien prit, sauf Ron. Le dernier garçon roux avait crié au scandale comme quoi il n'était pas gay et qu'il était destiné à sa petite sœur. Ginny avait d'ailleurs éclaté de rire et annoncé qu'elle était déjà en couple. Ron avait menacé de tuer le garçon qui sortait avec sa sœur quand Hermione s'était dressée en lui disant d'essayer de la tuer. Ron avait pâlit et bafouiller avant de quitter la Grande Salle à grands pas, depuis il ne parlait plus à Harry, Hermione et ne parlait à Ginny que contraint.

_ Et tu te sentiras vite après, dit Fred.

Harry rit doucement et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Bill était du côté de la fenêtre avec son aîné, Fleur ne devait pas être loin avec les autres. Charlie faisait face à son frère mais il était tourner vers eux, dévoilant Neville contre son torse, le botaniste avait perdu l'usage de sa voix pendant la bataille final mais grâce à ça, le langage des signes avait été adopté dans le monde magique et était un enseignement obligatoire à Poudlard, ce qui avait aussi permit la renaissance des sorts informulés. Percy, lui, était au pied du lit et lisait la fiche médicale de son frère qui ne l'était plus, puisqu'il était là, sa femme devait travailler. Fred et Georges étaient dans le lit, la mère couchée sous les draps et le père assit à ses côtés. Ron était dans le coin caché par la porte quand elle était ouverte, sa dernière conquête l'avait fuit quand elle avait apprit sa réaction face au couple Potter-Snape. Ginny quand à elle était assise sur les genoux d'Hermione. Enfin, Molly était assise sur une chaise à côté du lit et du berceau et semblait dans un autre monde depuis qu'Arthur avait périt, l'homme était mort quand on avait arrêté le dernier mangemort sur le Chemin de Traverse, il s'était prit un Avada perdu.

_ D'ailleurs, remarqua Charlie, vous avez prit votre temps pour faire un enfant.

_ Tu peux parler, Charlie, tu n'as pas encore demandé Neville en mariage.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Je l'ai fais hier soir !

_ C'est du tout frais alors, se moqua Fred.

_ Parle, jumeau du changement mais nous ont fait dans l'ordre !

Neville tira la manche de Charlie et signa en cachette quelque chose. Le dresseur de dragon fit la moue avant d'embrasser le botaniste.

_ Je crois que je vais retirer ce que j'ai dis.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et après quelque heures passées auprès des nouveaux parents, la chambre se vida, Harry et Severus furent les derniers à partir. Une fois rentré chez eux, Severus murmura un je t'aime à l'oreille du petit brun qui lui répondit avant de l'embrasser.


End file.
